The True Feeling
by NickyBernett
Summary: Perasaan kehilangan itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat kita pernah merasakan artinya memiliki. Kehilangan selalunya datang sesaat setelah kita lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki. Jangan takut, jika semua di awali dengan pertemuan maka selalunya akan ada perpisahan. Ichiruki/ONESHOOT/Rate T to M


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Bleach

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Ejaan gak sesuai EYD dan KBBI, wrong typo ( always ), rate T to M ( jangan mesum )

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

.

.

.

JUST FF NO MORE

THE CHARACTERS NOT MINE BUT ABOUT THE STORY

ABSOLUTELY it's ORIGINAL FROM ME

Title

\- TRUE FEELING -

by

NICKY

.

.

.

* * *

Pertarungan dengan kekuatan _fullbring_ itu sudah berakhir. Pertarungan antara dua Shinigami pengganti, Kugo Ginjo dan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Malam itu para kapten Divisi 13 pulang ke Soul Society setelah memastikan bahwa Ichigo Kurosaki tetap setia kepada teman-temannya di Soul Society. Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang wanita mungil yang pernah hidup bersama dengan sang shinigami pengganti, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan tentu selalu diyakininya bahwa Ichigo tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun, dia selalu yakin betapa kuatnya kekuatan Ichigo dia akan selalu setia dan tetap melindungi para sahabatnya.

"Rukia, waktunya kita juga kembali ke Soul Society, misi kita sudah selesai."

Renji mengajak Rukia untuk kembali ke Soul Society, tapi Rukia hanya menatap kaki jenjang Ichigo yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf, Renji. Pulanglah duluan, ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan ke Rukia, lagipula dia juga ingin bercerita tentang bagaimana dia bisa mendapat badge wakil kapten." Jawab Ichigo mewakili jawaban yang seharusnya terlontar dari bibir Rukia.

Renji tahu maksud Ichigo, tanpa bertanya lagi ke Ichigo ataupun Rukia, Renji membuka pintu Sekai Mo miliknya.

Semua orang tahu, terutama di Divisi 13. Sejak perpisahan sang gadis Kuchiki dengan shinigami pengganti yang bermarga Kurosaki dan berambut orange senja ini Rukia menjadi patung berjalan. Tanpa semangat dan nampak lelah menerima perubahan.

Rukia hanya menunduk, dia tahu maksud Ichigo meminta Renji kembali ke Soul Society.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Ichigo?"

Hanya menunduk. Seakan kubangan air hujan lebih indah dilihat daripada muka si jeruk Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia tidak berani menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Ada banyak pertanyaan di pikiranku, bisakah kita pulang ke rumah dan membicarakan hal ini."

"Apa maksudmu dengan pulang kerumah? Kau bisa bertanya hal hal tersebut disini dan aku akan kembali ke Soul Society untuk menyerahkan laporanku tentang misi malam ini"

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan mengajak Rukia berjalan menuju rumah Ichigo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepi, Rukia berjalan dibelakang Ichigo menatap punggung Ichigo yang selama ini telah ia rindukan lama. Iya, Rukia juga sangat merindukan Ichigo, tujuh belas bulan mereka tidak pernah saling merasakan hangatnya perasaan saling membutuhkan.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis melihat bayangan tubuh Rukia yang berjalan disamping belakangnya. Matanya tersenyum, merasakan sosok Rukia sekarang berada disampingnya dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Ichigo, bukannya kau ingin bertanya banyak hal padaku?"

Ichigo masih terdiam, melihat sosok bayangan tubuh mungil Rukia yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan kehadirannya. Dia membayangkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia yang mengubah takdir hidupnya menjadi seorang Shinigami, sungguh saat itu Ichigo berfikir Rukia hanyalah sang sosok penyelamat dalam perjalanan hidupnya, ia merasa hujan didalam hatinya berhenti turun saat melihat Rukia pergi meninggalkan dunia Ichigo yaitu dunia nyata untuk menerima hukuman atas kelalaian misi yang ia lakukan, memberi kekuatan Shinigami kepada seorang manusia, eksekusi mati yang harus dijalani Rukia menjadi awal munculnya kekuatan Shinigami milik Ichigo sendiri. Pertarungan dengan Byakuya, yang tak lain adalah kakak angkat Rukia menjadi pertarungan abadi milik Ichigo sendiri, dia tidak ingin dibantu oleh siapapun saat bertarung dengan Byakuya, ia ingin menyelamatkan seorang perempuan yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Entah berapa kali Rukia terluka karena lemahnya kekuatan Ichigo, ya Ichigo selalu merasa belum mampu melindungi Rukia dari pertarungan pertarungannya.

Ichigo melamun, mengingat kembali saat Rukia berpamitan dengannya. Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya, bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat arwah, wajah manis itu selalu terbayang dimata Ichigo. Rukia menghilang secara perlahan di depan mata Ichigo, Ichigo ingin memeluk Rukia tapi bukankah kita hanya teman, itu yang ada dipikiran Ichigo saat itu.

Setelah Rukia kembali ke Soul Society, dan tidak pernah kembali ke Karakura Town, Ichigo seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya, dia selalu bermimpi sosok Rukia, dalam mimpinya Rukia tidak mengenal Ichigo, selalu bertanya "Siapa kau?". Saat Ichigo ingin melepas rindunya kepada Rukia, ia akan selalu terhenti di sungai, ia melihat ke langit senja berharap pintu Sekai Mo terbuka dan melihat sosok Rukia muncul, tapi itu hanya harapan kosong. Setidaknya saat itu.

Saat Ichigo bertemu dengan Ginjo, ia sangat berharap kekuatannya bisa mempertemukan dirinya dengan Rukia, ya kekuatannya memang kembali tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya yang kehilangan memori masa lalunya.

"Oi... Ichigo…"

Teriak Rukia

"Apakah kau hanya ingin diam saja sampai kita dirumah, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Rukia memancing hati Ichigo untuk mengakui perasaannya.

"Rukia …"

"A ..a .. ada apa?" Tanya Rukia yang mulai tergagap dengan situasi awkrdawkrd.

Langkah mereka terhenti,

"Berjalanlah disampingku, aku bosan selama ini hanya mellihat bayanganmu"

Sang pria senja menoleh ke kiri belakangnya. Ichigo menatap mata Rukia dalam dalam, hati Rukia bergetar hebat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berjalan disampingmu?"

Rukia berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Setelah tujuh belas bulan tidak bersua. Bukankah semuanya seharusnya masih sama. Kenapa situasinya menjadi seperti ... argh ... Rukia meremas kesepuluh jarinya sendiri agar pikirannya tidak mengeluarkan hal-hal yang aneh. Terutama sesuatu yang berdebar-debar di dadanya seperti sebuah alunan musik melodi yang teratur intonasinya serta hangat. Rukia membasahi bibir mungilnya sebentar agar melodi yang berputar di dadanya kembali diam.

Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Rukia agar mendekat padanya , Rukia kaget ..

"Kenapa Ichigo?"

Rukia sedikit menghindari cengekeraman tangan ichigo,

"Diamlah, untuk sekali saja dengarkan apa yang aku suruh!"

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku, kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Tanya Rukia yang tidak mau kalah.

"Eh,, kapan aku tidak mendengarkan omonganmu, aku selalu mendengarkan dan menyimpan semua rasa khawatirmu, kau yang keterlaluan, selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku, ini jangan itu tidak boleh.."

Mereka hanya bertengkar, entah apa yang mereka debatkan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tentu, mereka berdua dilahirkan dengan bakat alami sebagai PENANTANG.

"Kita sudah sampai rumah," Ucap Ichigo sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Untuk apa aku ke rumahmu, Jeruk?"

"Eh, kau lupa atau terkena amnesia permanen. Kau pernah tinggal gratis disini, bahkan satu kamar denganku dan tanpa persetujuan dariku. Bukankah kau seharusnya mengucapkan salam kepada orang tua itu dan Yuzu serta Karin?"

"Harus ya?"

Kata Rukia sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya berdecak sebal.

"Kami pulang," Ucap Ichigo yang melongos menuju pojok dapur rumahnya. Rumah sepi " Ternyata mereka masih berada di rumah Urahara-san, ehm .. Rukia aku mau ke kamar, kau disini atau ingin ikut?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ingin ikut?"

"Kenapa dari tadi pertanyaanmu selalu bertanya maksud? Bukankah kita pernah sekamar, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah kan?"

Rukia terdiam, dan malu. Seorang Kuchiki tidur satu kamar dengan seorang lelaki dan anehnya tidur di almari pakaian. Oh, jangan sampai Nii-sama nya tahu. Bukan Rukia yang terkena sabetan pedang sakuranya tapi kepala si jeruk yang akan putus dari lehernya. Ia tidak ingin pembicaraannya menjadi topik yang serius, karena daritadi gemuruh didadanya tidak mau berhenti.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ichigo, kenapa semua letak benda di kamarmu berubah?"

Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba saat masuk ke kamar milik Kurosaki sulung ini.

"Yang tinggal di kamar ini juga berubah, kenapa aku harus membuatnya sama"

Jawab Ichigo dengan mata tertunduk ke lantai kamarnya. Bukan dibalas dengan pertanyaan dari pernyataan bahwa itulah yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Lemari pakaianmu sudah penuh dengan baju, padahal tempat ini adalah tempat tidur paling nyaman buatku.." Kata Rukia dengan tersenyum dan membuka pintu almari geser itu.

"Orang tua itu yang membuatnya, aku selalu membuat lemari itu kosong untuk seseorang."

Hati Rukia berdesir,

"Ehm Ichigo, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Lagi-lagi Rukia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang masih berdiri di sisi almari pakaian milik Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap Rukia tajam, Rukia sedang melihat lihat isi lemari.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya bangku disampingku terasa selalu kosong."

Hati Rukia bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya,

"Ichigo.." Panggil Rukia dengan membalikkan badan dan …

Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan erat,

"Ichigo…" Ucap rukia pelan

Ichigo semakin menguatkan dekapannya, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut Ichigo. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Rukia, hanya ingin merasakan kehadiran Rukia, Ichigo hanya ingin melepaskan rindunya, melepaskan perasaan kehilangannya, Ichigo selalu berharap bisa merasakan hangatnya pukulan pukulan Rukia selama ini.

"Ichigo, aku tidak bisa bernafas…." Ucap Rukia pelan

"Bernafaslah dengan tubuhku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk saat ini."

Ichigo menangis, pundak Rukia terasa basah oleh air mata Ichigo..

"Ichigo, maafkan aku …" Ucap Rukia pelan

Ichigo mendekap dengan lebih erat,.

"Rukia chan…." Teriak Yuzu dan ayah Ichigo yang membuka pintu kamar Ichigo.

Setelah sapaan Yuzu terdengar. Ichigo dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah tentu bukan hanya sapaan yang akan Rukia dapatkan setelah bertemu dengan seluruh penghuni rumah ini. Yuzu bercerita keadaan saat ichigo kehilangan kekuatan dan dirinya, Rukia. Sesaat Rukia hanya mendengarkan,

"Yuzu, dan …. " Ucap Rukia terputus

"Panggil ayah juga tidak apa-apa." Canda ayah Ichigo

Yuzu dan ayah Ichigo bertanya banyak hal dengan Rukia, sedangkan si Ichigo ...

"Yuzu, bisakah kalian keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin bicara dengan Rukia." Ucap Ichigo dengan mata tajamnya

Yuzu dan ayah Ichigo mengerti dan langsung keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Sepertinya situasi makin berkobar.

"Baiklah, saatnya aku kembali ke Soul Society, keluargamu selalu seperti biasanya.. sungguh menyenangkan bisa mengenal keluarga ini." Ucap Rukia dengan tersenyum

"Apakah kau menghindariku?"Tanya Ichigo

Rukia terhenti, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Ichigo,

"Apakah hatimu juga berubah seperti perpisahan kita.?"

"Bukankah kita teman Ichigo, tidak ada perpisahan dalam pertemanan." Ucap Rukia yang masih berdiri membelakangi Ichigo

"Teman?'' Matanya menyipit." Jadi selama ini apakah aku hanya mendapatkan tempat sebagai teman di hatimu?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

Rukia terdiam dan hatinya bergetar, ya dia tahu bahwa hatinya akan menolak jika ia menjawab Ichigo hanyalah teman.

"Jawab aku Rukia,…"

Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia dan memeluknya dari belakang,

Rukia terkejut saat Ichigo mencoba memeluknya dari belakang,

"Ichigo,…"

"Tetaplah di sampingku, aku lemah tanpa sosokmu Rukia…"

Kata kata Ichigo membuat Rukia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi.

Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo dengan mendekap kedua tangan Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat. Rukia menangis, ia juga sangat merindukan Ichigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat inoue?" Tanya Ishida kepada Inoue yang sedang menatap kamar Ichigo dari depan rumah Ichigo.

"Aku merasakan reiatsu Kuchiki-san disana dan Ichigo .." Ucapan Inoue terhenti

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita tentu tahu bahwa Ichigo sedang bersama Rukia, Rukia sangat berarti bagi Ichigo, selama ini dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesepiannya, hanya karena ia tidak ingin dikasihani dan dianggap lemah, Rukia adalah kekuatannya, kenapa kau masih mencari alasan untuk tetap menyukai Ichigo, dia akan terus mencintai Rukia sampai kapanpun."

Kata kata Ishida membuat Inoue sadar bahwa selama ini hanya dia yang mencintai Ichigo dalam kebisuannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ichigo melepaskan dekapannya dan mengusap air mata Rukia. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang sedang melihat matanya.

Ichigo merasakan getaran hebat di tubuhnya, ia sedang menatap wajah Rukia dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Rukia …"

Ichigo menjilat lembut bibir Rukia, Rukia menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan hangatnya sentuhan lidah tak bertulang milik Ichigo. Permulaan ciuman dari Ichigo untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia menikmati sapuan hangat lidah ichigo dan sentuhan tangannya. Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu Rukia?" Ijin Ichigo

Belum sempat Rukia mengijinkan, Ichigo sudah melakukannya. Ia cium bibir Rukia yang selama ini ia kasihi itu dengan lembut, tangan kanannya mendekap pinggul Rukia dengan erat dan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Rukia, Rukia menikmati permainan mulut Ichigo, ia mengecup lembut bibir atas dan bawah milik Rukia, Rukia juga membalas ciuman hangat itu dengan mendekap tubuh Ichigo erat, permainan mulut Ichigo ia kembalikan dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Ichigo, kedua mata mereka masih tertutup. Rukia menggigit lembut bibir bawah Ichigo yang membuat reaksi Ichigo mendekap tubuh Rukia lebih erat lagi. Kedua tangan Ichigo mencoba membawa permainan mulut mereka masuk lebih dalam tapi Rukia segera menggigit bibir atas milik Ichigo.

Ichigo mangangkat tubuh Rukia dan meletakkannya di meja belajar, ia masih mengecup lembut bibir Rukia dan sesekali memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Rukia, tangan Rukia mendekap erat tubuh Ichigo setiap kali Ichigo menggigit lembut bibirnya.

"Ichigo ,,," Rukia mendesah

Ichigo mencium leher Rukia, dibukanya kain penghalang bahu mungil Rukia dan Ichigo menciumi leher dan bahu Rukia.

Tujuh belas bulan tanpa sentuhan kulit Rukia, seperti bumi tanpa hujan selama berabad – abad.

"Ichigo …" Rukia mendesah pelan dan mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

Ichigo dengan lembut mendekap tubuh Rukia dan menciumi tubuh kekasihnya itu, dengan lembut Rukia membelai rambut Ichigo dan berdesah lirih. Rukia melepaskan rasa kesepiannya dengan mencium bahu Ichigo, setiap Rukia mencium bahu Ichigo, Ichigo akan semakin erat mendekap Rukia. Ichigo semakin kehilangan kendali, bibirnya perlahan turun dan mengecap secara acak sesuatu yang ia sangat rindukan sampai dia akan mencium-

"Ichigo, jangan …" Desah Rukia pelan yang masih sulit untuk mengambil nafas.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan berbaring bersama di tempat tidurnya. Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia seintens mungkin dan mungkin untuk seterusnya Ichigo enggan untuk melepas sesuatu yang sudah ia genggam erat ini. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan ia lepas sampai kapanpun, dia wanita itu. Ah, dia masih gadis. Dan selalunya gadis itu adalah ...

 **Kuchiki Rukia**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

N/A

Thanks for reading ...

Jaa - nee ...


End file.
